Kizzy Kinte (Waller)
Kizzy is the daughter of Kunta Kinte and Belle Reynolds. Kizzy kinte was the daughter of kunta kinte the former slave and she got sold to a another platation and later kunta kinte died Kizzy was born on September 12, 1790 in Spotsylvania County, Virginia on the Reynolds Waller Plantation to Kunta Kinte (now Toby) and his wife, Belle Reynolds. Kunta chooses the name Kizzy which in Mandinka means "stay put." Just as Kizzy's father, Omoro Kinte, had done to him in Africa, Kunta takes the infant Kizzy out to perform the Africans' ritual custom of birth, holding the naked baby up high under a starry sky, saying, "Behold, the only thing greater than yourself." Kizzy's childhood is never shown in the series. Teenage Life Kizzy grows up happily on the Reynolds/Waller Plantation, trained as a house slave/maid, and best friends with Master Reynolds' niece, Missy Anne. As children, Missy Anne and Kizzy play 'school,' where Missy Anne secretly teaches Kizzy to read and write. Kizzy is once caught reading out loud to Missy Anne, but Missy Anne covers for her, saying that Kizzy was just pretending to read to amuse Missy Anne. Thinking it will impress her mother, Kizzy writes in the dirt to show her mother that she can write. Belle becomes furious, slapping Kizzy and quickly wiping away the writing, warning her daughter that a slave being able to read or write will quickly be sold away. When she is seventeen, Kizzy falls in love with a field hand, Noah, the son of Ada, another plantation slave. Noah desperately wants to escape the plantation and asks Kunta for his advice (as Kunta had made repeated attempts to escape, before being maimed by slave catchers.) Being in love with Noah, Kizzy tries to talk him out of going, but he will not be swayed. Unbeknownst to Kunta, Kizzy helps Noah escape by using her secret ability to write to forge a traveling pass for Noah. Noah escapes into the night, but after a week on the run, he is caught by slave catchers and dragged back to the plantation, to the horror of Kizzy and the other slaves. The exhausted Noah is taken into the barn and whipped until he finally reveals it was Kizzy who forged his traveling pass. The near-dead Noah is then sold off. Despite the desperate pleas of Kunta and Belle, Kizzy is sold off to Tom Moore of Caswell County, North Carolina. When Kunta and Belle hear Kizzy's anguished screams, they run out of the house to see her being forcibly driven away, while they are kept back from reaching her. Missy Anne, hearing the commotion, looks out through her window at the scene below. After watching for a moment, she turns away and closes the shutters, doing nothing to help Kizzy. Later Years Upon Kizzy's arrival at the Moore plantation, demoted now to a field hand, she is savagely and repeatedly raped by Tom Moore, producing a son, George, who grows up not knowing Tom Moore has sired him. In George's teenage years he learns the sport of cock fighting, becoming so successful he earns the name 'Chicken George.' George falls in love and marries Mathilda, the daughter of the slaves' preacher. George and Mathilda have two children, Tom and Virgil, named after their fathers. After being challenged to a high-stakes cockfight, Tom Moore tells George he will set him free if their bird wins the fight. George does all he can to encourage his bird, but the other bird wins the fight, crushing George's hope of freedom. Because he bet so highly on the fight and is not able to pay the debt, Tom Moore sells George to another cock fighter, who wants George to travel all over the world with him to train his birds. After all the years George has devoted to Moore, loving him like a father, he is appalled that Moore would sell him away from his wife and sons. In a rage, George decides he is going to kill Tom Moore, until Kizzy reluctantly tells him that he can not kill Moore because Moore is his father. When George confronts Moore about being his father, Tom speaks lewdly of Kizzy and casually mentions he has fathered illegitimate children all over the county and George is just one of them. Kizzy, now a field hand, meets Sam, the slave of another plantation owner who is visiting the Moore plantation. Sam is immediately smitten with Kizzy, but she dislikes his arrogance and ignores him. After a while, she warms to him and they begin a relationship. Sam receives permission to marry Kizzy, but a drunken Tom Moore comes to Kizzy's cabin and she is forced to let him have sex with her again. Sam sees Moore go into Kizzy's cabin, but does not interfere. Later, she finds out Sam knew of Moore's visit and is angry that he did nothing to try to stop it. Sam gets permission to drive Kizzy to the plantation where she grew up to visit her parents. When they arrive, Kizzy is heartbroken to learn her parents have died. Kizzy goes to the plantation graveyard and sees "Toby" written on her father's grave marker. She weeps beside his grave, then angrily picks up a rock, using it to scratch out "Toby" and write "Kunta Kinte." Sam and Kizzy are late returning to the Moore plantation. Sam's owner threatens to sell Sam away while Sam cowers and pleads for forgiveness. Kizzy witnesses this and is disgusted by Sam's easy acceptance of his status of slave. Later, when Sam goes to Kizzy's cabin, she tells him she can not marry him because he is too accepting of being a slave. Sam leaves, heartbroken. In her later years, she and Missy Anne cross paths again when Missy Anne's carriage stops at the Moore plantation and Missy Anne commands a cup of water from Kizzy. An aged Missy Anne does not recognize Kizzy until Kizzy reveals her identity to her. Missy Anne pretends not to know Kizzy, who turns her back and angrily spits in the cup of water she then gives to Missy Anne. Kizzy continues to live with her son George's family until her death at age 83. Category:Kizzy was really Smart and she got to read and right which is great! but she had to hide that she could. She was the only one in the Kinte family that never was a free person. Which was sad but her sole lives on!